just some short stories
by Dread11
Summary: I love comedies and I couln't help myself but to make some short stories.
1. KORN

just some short stories

"KORN"

I don't own anything dbz or whatever else you might see in my stories that aren't mine.

simply I love comedies and I couldn't help myself but to make some short stories. this is my second fic so be gentle on the flames please.

_"Im feeling mean today, not lost not blown away" _Trunks was sitting at his desk bored as hell listening to the mix cd he made of korn. _"I'm irritated and quite hated self-control breaks down"_

"What the hell is that!" vegeta asked as he entered the room.

"My korn cd." trunks responded.

"Why does it suck?" vegeta said meekly.

"I't doesn't suck korn is awesome!"

"Well you got chores to do so listen to that noise later" vegeta said in his usuall tone.

"Yes father" trunks obeyed.

"hmph" vegeta eyed the stereo as he left the room.

- a little while later -

"hey wheres my cd!" trunks said staring into an empty stereo. "mom have you seen my cd!" trunks yelled hoping she would answer from somewhere in the house.

"I think your father has it!" she yelled back from nowhere.

"oh no!" trunks said running to his fathers room. To his surprise the door was ajar a little bit, his dad always had the door shut. peeking in he saw what he thought he wouldn't see for a million years.

"Feeling like a freak on a leash" vegeta said with a little bit of musical tone in his voice. his back was turned to the door so he didn't see trunks watching him. he had ear phones in his ears and a cd player on his side, to trunks' amusement he was singing and playing air-guitar to what seemedto be korn. "Feeling like I have no release, how many timeshave I felt diseased, nothing in my life is free" he sang along with the music.

"oh this is too good to be true, i've gotta tell goten" he said leaving his father to play his air-guitar in peace.

- the next day -

"so why are we at the mall and not sparring" goten said

"because I need to get a new korn cd my dad stole my last one" trunks said as goten eyed some girls

"thats hard to believe...or maybe not" they were standing outside the cd shop, they walked in looking at nothing else but trunks father searching through a bin of cd's.

"dad?" trunks said still not believing his father was looking for music.

"wha-" vegeta said looking up, then started looking around suspiciously "this isn't the gravity room, i must have dozed off while your mom was fixing itand Isleep walked here" vegeta saidtrying to convince trunks.

they could only stare at him for a few seconds before goten broke the awkward silence."the world has turned upside down, my whole life is a lie!" goten started to cry.

"goten calm down" trunks said

"calm down! how can i calm down, everythings reversed, your probably a woman, or gay! oh god my best friend is gay!" goten cried frantically

"goten snap out of it!" trunks yelled slapping goten. "your worlds not upside down, im not gay"

"how can you be sure you saw your father" who had during the scene gotenwas makingmanaged to slip away.

"im sure theres a reasonable explanation he was in here" trunks stated trying to reassure his friend

"like what!" starting to slowly calm down

"like bying me a cd for my birthday" trunks said

"your birthday is nine months from now" goten said starting to get worked up again

"ealry christmas present then, okay?you calming down?" trunks said nervously

"yea I guess so"

"good cuz the concerts in three hours and i can't have you all crazy" trunks said

"alright lets just get the cd and get out of here" goten saidfinally calming down. the next thing they saw helped reassure goten his life wasn't upside down even more. "well it seems my dad finally decided to eateverything in site here now" goten said as they watched goku engulf mountains of food into his mouth and even things that weren't food, like someones hat, a chair and the person who was sitting in it.

later that night at the concert

"I can't believe you got us tickets at such short notice" bra said to her brother

"I can't believe your dating my best friend" trunks said

"I can't believe your father likes korn" goten said to trunks

"I can't believe its not butter man" said chong from thecheech and chong movies.

"what the" trunks said looking at himthen turning away.

"dude is that your dad!" goten said to trunks

"what? oh my god! dad!" trunks yelled to his father who hadn't noticed them yet

"trunks!" vegeta said then started looking around suspiciously. "this isn't the gravity room"

"oh my god" trunks said slapping his forhead

"is that dad?" bra asked

"and now, heres KORN!" said the announcer on the stage

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" vegetascreamed in a high pitched girly scream

"ow dude your dad screams like a girl!" goten yelled over the roaring crowd

"hey thats not korn!" some girl yelled

"its kakarott!" vegeta yelled confused

"hi my names goku and im here to tell jokes. ok why did the chicken cross the road, not y, z!

all is silent you don't even here a cricket chirping

"ok, your momma jokes. your mom is so stupidcuba became a country."

"we want korn!" yelled some woman from the crowd

"uh, your mom is sofat cuba became a country"

"your mom is so fat she was legaly declared as a country" vegeta yelled from his spot in the crowd

the crowd began to break outinto laughter

"but i wanna be the funny man, i can't believe vegetas' funnier than me" said goku pouting with his arms crossed

"I can't believemy dads on stage telling lame jokes" said goten to himself

"I can't believe its not butter" said peter from family guy who came out of nowhere with chong next to him eating butter.

the crowd fell silent

all of the sudden peter grew wide eyed and said " uh oh!"

well thats it, I know it wasn't a _short _story but hey, whatever. more to come.


	2. Vegetas problem

Here I go again

I dont own anything dbz or anything else you might recognize as something else thats not mine

**Vegeta's problem**

"That's the problem with these kids today always doing radical things like this!" came yamcha voice as vegeta entered the room after an intense training session. "Ya but come on the guy had it comin." stated krillin "But it was a clown, kids are supposed to like clowns not kill them-What are you all doing in my house!" vegeta interupted. "vegeta, I didnt know you were going to be here to." tien said with a scold "I live here you moron!" vegeta said with a scold of his own. "uh you disgust me, how can you stomach him yamcha!" "I have a very big yerning to call you a loser right now but I think i've already stated that before, so i'm just gonna call you a jackass and be on with my day." vegeta replied.

"Hey did you guys here what happened to korn?" asked gohan.Vegeta paused and glanced overhis shoulder at the group."ya some moron jumped on stage and broke Jonathan Davis' arm!" said gohan. Vegeta grew pale. "Why would someone do that?" asked krillin. "It says the person jumped on stage in the middle of a song and wouldnt stop bugging him for an autograph!" stated gohan."who'd be crazy enough to do that?" asked yamcha. "Hey I think goten told me something about vegeta having a real obsession with korn lately!" said gohan. "ya andtrunks told me he saw vegeta at that korn concert a couple days ago. you dont think..." wondered bulma. "this isnt the gravity room!" vegeta said as he stormed out.

"uh I should have known they would do something stupid as to put it in the newspaper!" vegeta said to himself. "father?" came trunks voice. "what is it boy?" vegeta said as he turned around to see his son and daughter starring at him. "Were you the one that brokejonathans arm?" asked trunks. "uhLOOK OVER THERE!" vegetasaid surprising the crap out of his son. trunks looked to where his father was pointing and vegeta chopped him in the back of the neck. "daddy why did you-" "LOOK OVER THERE!" vegeta yelled again. "but why did you-" bra started "DAMNIT CHILD LOOK OVER THERE!" vegeta barked. "ok, ok." bra said as as she looked away and vegeta chopped her in the back of the neck. "Oh crap what am I gonna do with the bodies?" vegeta asked absolutely no one in particular.

"You could always sell them on e-bay." said adam west as he walked into the G.R."Not now tv's Adam West!" vegeta said. "I got it!" vegeta yelled. "Good for you, here take this." adam west hands vegeta a banana. "What the hell am I gonna do with this?" vegeta asked. "When the time comes you'll know." said adam west thenwalked out of the room. Vegeta just looked at it. Cut scene to in vegeta's bedroom with vegeta stuffing trunks and bra into his closet. "There. Well mr. evil monkey you didnt think they would fit but I proved you wrong." vegeta said. "But now I got to find a new place to live." said the evil monkey that used to live in vegeta's closet. "Actually theres a nice little place out in east district 439." vegeta said. "But thats way out there!" said the evil monkey. "Ya but it will be worth it." vegeta said with an evil grin. "Oh ok then I suppose I could check out the place, bye-bye then." waved the evil monkey as he jumped out the window.

Then a knock came to the door (bedroom door) and goten walked in. "Hey vegeta have you seen trunks?" "uh look over there!" vegeta yelled. "whats over- (chop)(thud). Then gohan walks up. "Hey vegeta have you seen goten?" "uh look over there!" vegeta yelled again. "whats over- (chop)(thud). Then Goku walks up. "Hey vegeta have you seen goten or gohan? oh there they are." "Hey kakarot look over there!" vegeta yelled. "whats over- (chop) did you just chop me in the neck?" asked goku. "uh no (turns super saiyan) LOOK OVER THERE!" screamed vegeta. "Hey your super saiyan!" said goku like he just answered a question on the game show so you want to be a millionaire. "errr!" growled vegeta, then teleported behind goku. "hey vegeta where'd you go (chop)(thud). "oh god!" vegeta then remembers adam west giving him a banana and what he said. "_when the time comes you'll know_"

Cut scene to vegeta throwing big brown sacks into a stream. Suddenly adam west walks up to vegeta."Valiant effort my good man you defeated the evil, now if you would be so kind as to scratch my back. Theres a rash there and I can't seem to reach it."

Well what did you think of that one. Theres stuff from another tv show in there, see if you can guess which show it is.


End file.
